


Thank You

by noirpride11



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpride11/pseuds/noirpride11
Summary: Shout out to all the writers.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Thank You

Hi all, I'm not a writer and this is not a marina fic. I just wanted to come on here and give a special thanks to all the writers here. Being a fan of Station 19 and a fan of Maya and Carina's relationship, reading all your beautiful fanfics has been amazing. I only found out about fanfics a few months ago and I have loved reading them all. The past year has been extremely difficult for obvious reasons and this has been a great escape from all the craziness of the world and I know for a fact other readers feel the same way as well.  
I can't name each and every one of the writers but if you wrote a fanfic about Marina on here, I guarantee that I've read it.  
Thank you for bringing a little joy in our lives when we needed it. Please continue sharing your amazing creativity there's not enough kudos and comments to express how grateful we are.  
Keep writing, keep creating, looking forward to reading it all.

Love


End file.
